What If I'm Far From Home
by SatanOlinsky
Summary: Jay gets news he never thought he'd hear again- redeployment. How long and how far will he have to go to prove he belongs in Chicago- in Intelligence. Linstead, Burzek, and a little angst Linseride.


_**AN: This is my first fan fiction in writing, so bear with me. **_

**C**ommander Perry sat in his office, door and windows open. He sat in his chair, solemnly staring out into the dreary rainy weather the windy city of Chicago had given them. He'd just gotten a call from someone much higher up than he and didn't know much of what to think of it. He really didn't want to pass these news on, but he knew he had to. He was so deep in thought, he'd hardly heard someone come in and throw folders on the desk. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow and asked, in a playful-annoyed manner, "Nobody told you to knock as a child before walking into a room, huh? Grow up in a barn?"

Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt stared blankly at him before responding, "The door was wide open, Cowboy." She pointed at the folders, "Reports from last week's Intelligence bust and Ruzek's injury." Nodding at him, she finished with, "Nobody told you to wear over-alls while milking the cow, huh?" Perry looked at her, confused. She smirked and pointed at his shirt, where there was a small, white stain on it. "If anything, clean up all of your 'alone time' _before _you show up to work."

He ripped a tissue out of its box and gave her a look. "It's gravy from my biscuit this morning. Don't get too excited, there, Trudy." He looked back outside, seeing Detective Jay Halstead-late-, jump out of the bus and run across the street into headquarters. Officers Burgess and Paow-also late-followed

from the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. That's what I am. 'Excited.' Halstead better be naked in my living room with a donut slipped on and the theme song to 'Full House' playing on the radio before I see you and get excited." She half-smiled, walking away, only to run into said Halstead in the middle of the lobby, who had heard the last part mid-walk and stood frozen with her. She dropped her smile and stared blankly with that death glare of hers into his eyes.

Jay awkwardly looked around for an escape route, "Uhh-"

"Shut up." Platt said, walking calming back to her post.

Jay scrunched his eyebrows together, still confused and slightly disturbed, before finally making his way towards the gate that lead up to Intelligence. He was stopped by Commander Perry's voice beckoning him into his office.

"Close the door." The man ordered. The detective did as he was told, still a little confused. "Take a seat."

Halstead looked at him incredulously, unmoving. He looked up at the clock fidgeting with his jacket zipper. He was already an hour late. Perry asked him again, "Detective. Take. A seat. I mean it." Finally, Jay did as he was told.

"Am I in trouble?" The young cop asked.

"For being an hour late, yes."

"I can-"

"I don't care."

Jay stopped. Now he was really nervous. What the hell was going on?

The Commander sighed heavily and looked him dead in the eye.

"I just got a call from Admiral Jarem Davis." Jay's heart stopped. Face lost all trace of color and he body felt numb. He barely even heard the rest, "You've been called back into duty. Iraq and Afghanistan. You leave in four days."_** AN: This is my first fan fiction in writing, so bear with me. **_

**C**ommander Perry sat in his office, door and windows open. He sat in his chair, solemnly staring out into the dreary rainy weather the windy city of Chicago had given them. He'd just gotten a call from someone much higher up than he and didn't know much of what to think of it. He really didn't want to pass these news on, but he knew he had to. He was so deep in thought, he'd hardly heard someone come in and throw folders on the desk. Turning around, he raised his eyebrow and asked, in a playful-annoyed manner, "Nobody told you to knock as a child before walking into a room, huh? Grow up in a barn?"

Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt stared blankly at him before responding, "The door was wide open, Cowboy." She pointed at the folders, "Reports from last week's Intelligence bust and Ruzek's injury." Nodding at him, she finished with, "Nobody told you to wear over-alls while milking the cow, huh?" Perry looked at her, confused. She smirked and pointed at his shirt, where there was a small, white stain on it. "If anything, clean up all of your 'alone time' _before _you show up to work."

He ripped a tissue out of its box and gave her a look. "It's gravy from my biscuit this morning. Don't get too excited, there, Trudy." He looked back outside, seeing Detective Jay Halstead-late-, jump out of the bus and run across the street into headquarters. Officers Burgess and Paow-also late-followed

from the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. That's what I am. 'Excited.' Halstead better be naked in my living room with a donut slipped on and the theme song to 'Full House' playing on the radio before I see you and get excited." She half-smiled, walking away, only to run into said Halstead in the middle of the lobby, who had heard the last part mid-walk and stood frozen with her. She dropped her smile and stared blankly with that death glare of hers into his eyes.

Jay awkwardly looked around for an escape route, "Uhh-"

"Shut up." Platt said, walking calming back to her post.

Jay scrunched his eyebrows together, still confused and slightly disturbed, before finally making his way towards the gate that lead up to Intelligence. He was stopped by Commander Perry's voice beckoning him into his office.

"Close the door." The man ordered. The detective did as he was told, still a little confused. "Take a seat."

Halstead looked at him incredulously, unmoving. He looked up at the clock fidgeting with his jacket zipper. He was already an hour late. Perry asked him again, "Detective. Take. A seat. I mean it." Finally, Jay did as he was told.

"Am I in trouble?" The young cop asked.

"For being an hour late, yes."

"I can-"

"I don't care."

Jay stopped. Now he was really nervous. What the hell was going on?

The Commander sighed heavily and looked him dead in the eye.

"I just got a call from Admiral Jarem Davis." Jay's heart stopped. Face lost all trace of color and he body felt numb. He barely even heard the rest, "You've been called back into duty. Iraq and Afghanistan. You leave in four days."


End file.
